Un poco diferente
by DarkMat
Summary: Como unas decisiones pude cambiar el destino. ¿Como pueden afectar a los demás lo que digas?. Fic hecho por Gerardo (se me olvido su nombre de FF) y yo lo subo mientras por el hasta que el pueda.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bien primero que nada, a mi amigo no le pescaba la pc y dice:**

**-Mi pc no lo carga porque es un pedazo de...- Bueno creo que ya se entendio no? Disfruten de parte de el:**

**Este fanfic era mi primer fic que yo ecribi para este sitio. Ahora la traducci para todos los hispano-hablantes de este sitio. Espero que les guste y denme critica honesta por favor, quiero mejorar my abilidad para escribir y no puedo hacer eso sin ustedes. **

Perla por fin desatoro el petalo que se habia tragado Blu de accidente y Blu caio al piso toziendo y tratando de recuperarse.

"Gracias Perla"-dijo sobandose la garganta.

"De nada"-murmuro un poco desilusionada. Un maldito petalo fue lo que la separo de las tres palabras mas magicas del mundo.

De alli por un silencio pesadisimo habia caido sobre las aves. Esto para Perla y Blu, se les puso muy, pero muy incomodo. Ni se podian dar una mirada sin sonrojear y voltear a otra direccion.

"Maldito petalo,"-los dos murmuraron con algo de enfado. Los dos se miraron uno al otro, se les subieron los colores a la cara, y voltearon a otra direccion para esconder sus caras.

Perla despues de un rato se perdio en sus propios pensamientos.

**P.P: **Es un chico tan lindo. Lastima que se vaya a ir con esa tal Linda...A lo mejor lo puedo convencer que se quede conmigo. Le puedo decir que me enamore del y no podria vivir sin el... se burlara de mi?** (Fin P.P)**

Perla voltio y le llamo la atencion a Blu, quien estaba perdido en su propios pensamientos. Este se voltio con la cara un color rosado y con la cara que casi gritaba no me mates. Pero luego se le puso una cara de confusion, ya que miraba que Perla sonrojeaba y tenia una sonrisa timida.

"Blu nescesito decirte algo importante..."-dijo Perla

Blu estaba un poco confundido pero le indico que continuara

"Blu...c-creo que te"-dijo Perla

La interrumpio Rafael justo a ese momento

"Ya llegamos tortolos"-anuncio amamblemente y en voz alta

**P.P: **Es el colmo maldita sea.** (Fin P.P)**

Cuando Perla volteo, Blu ya se estaba bajando y por la cadena ella tenia que seguirlo.

"Te presento el garage de Luiz"-dijo Rafael en su buen animo de costumbre.

Dejando que los demas se adelanten, Blu se detuvo volteo a ver a Perla, quien tenia la caveza un poco agachada y la mirada triste "Perla que-"

"No era nada Blu olvidalo"-dijo Perla

"Pero-"-dijo Blu

"Olvidalo, ay que concentrarnos en quitarnos esta cadena"-dijo muy desanimada

Blu todavia queria saber que iba decirle Perla a el, pero no quiso presionarla y hacerla enojar y alli dejo las cosas.

Caminaron asi a la entrada no prestando atencion, y chocaron cabezas. Perla se iba caer pero de reflejo Blu la alcanzo a sujetarla de la cintura. Los dos se quedaron hipnotizados en los ojos del otro y se quedaron alli por varios segundos que parecian eternidades, hasta que Blu se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y reacciono dejandola ir rapidamente, sonrojeando un tono tan rojo que era casi morado.

"Que aventura tan divertida no crees?"-Perla dijo rompiendo el silenco

Blu dijo sin mirarle la cara timidamente

"Si, lastima que haya llegado a su fin"

Perla noto que Blu estaba algo incomodo, y trato de animarlo un poco.

"Te apuesto que cosas como asi pasan en Mini-sota"-dijo Perla dandole empujoncitos

"Que?...Oh ya veo," dijo Blu riendose "Minnisota veradad?"-dijo Blu riendose levemente

"Si"-dijo Perla riendose timidamente y sonrojeando.

"Eso era bueno. Es mas, era gracioso"-dijo Blu

La conversacion fue interrumpida por Rafael.

"Luiz, hermano, estas aqui? Nescesitamos de tu ayuda"

De repente, un perro Bulldog salio ladrando y pareciendo que cargaba el diablo.

A Nico se le hicieron los ojos tamanos de platos y grito con toda la fuerza de sus pequenos pulmones

"VUELEN POR SUS VIDAS!"-gritaron

Blu se quedo paralizido y respondio.

"NO PUEDO VOLAR"-dijo Blu asustado

"ENTONCES CORRE!"-le grito Perla desesperada

Pero era demasiado tarde, el bulldog ya los habia alcanzado y estaba encima de ellos grunendo. Se habia acabado. Fin de la historia. Blu y Perla solo cerraban los ojos mientras esperaban el final imminente que les esperaba. Aqui se acaba la especie del guacamayo Sphix.

Despues de varios minutos, Luiz se cayo de espaldas y se hecho a reir como loco.

"Si solo podrian ver las caras de horror que tenian"-dijo en medio de carcajadas.

"Luiz para de asustar a los tortolos"-dijo apenas pudiendose contener la risa.

"Yo no veo el chiste Rafi"-le dijo a Rafael muy enfadada.

"Relajate mija, solo era broma"-Respondio Rafael calmandose un poco.

"Ahora a lo que venimos."-dijo Rafael

15 minutos despues...

"NI MAIZ!"-Perla grito tratando de escapar cuando vio la motosierra

Blu respondio por ella

-"Haz perdido la razon?! Eso es una MOTOSIERRA! La idea es quitarnos la cadena no hacernos fillet de pajaro!"-dijo Blu asustadisimo

"Bueno haber genio, tienes otras ideas?"-Dijo Luiz con sarcasmo.

"Ehhhhhh..."-dijo Blu sin la menor idea

"Exactamente. Ahora callate para que pueda quitarles esa cadena."-Luiz respondio firmamente y empezo a avanzar a Blu y Perla asi a la motocierra

Pero desafortunadamente se le callo unas gotas de baba a Luiz hiciendo que se resbalara, empujando a Blu y Perla a los filos de la muerte. El garage descendio en caos total mientras Blu y Perla esquivaron la motosierra y columpeaban peligrosamente en la lampara por todo el garage y Rafael tratando de apagar la motosierra. Finalmente, todo llego a su fin cuando la cadena se estrello en la boca de Luiz. Luiz de espaladas sujetando a la cadena de Blu y Perla mientras los dos colgaban de las cadenas. Ya cuando pensaron que todo se habia terminado, dos gotitas de la baba de Luiz lubricaron la cadena y Perla y Blu caieron al piso.

"Estamos libres?"-Blu dijo mientras se miraba la garra curiosamente.

"ESTAMOS LIBRES!-Perla dijo mientras que volaba en circulos por el garage. Blu noto la felizidad de Perla y sintio que se le ahogaba el alma de tristeza.

**P. B: **Yo no la meresco yo ni si quiera puedo volar. Ella merece a alguien mejor. No un cobarde nerd bird como yo**. (Fin P.B)**

Perla se dio cuenta que Blu se habia empezado a irse y aterrizo en frente de el.

"Blu que pasa?"-pregunto Perla mirando a Blu

"Nada. Es mas todo esta perfecto. Yo regresare con Linda a Minnisota y tu te iras a la selva como lo planeamos."-Blu respondio deprimido.

"Hablando de eso, Blu yo-"-dijo Perla ofreciendole su oferta

"Quieres que me quede aqui contigo? Pffff... para que? Para solo ser una carga?"-dijo Blu

"Blu yo no-"-dijo Perla tratando de explicarle

"Para que cada dia me hagan burla por ser la unica maldita ave que no puede volar?"-dijo Blu molesto

"Blu-"-dijo Perla suavemente

"Para que cada dia me recuerdas con tu presencia que soy una desgracia para todas la especies de aves voladoras? Mejor me voy. Adios Perla que tengas una buena vida en la selva."-dijo Blu un poco brutalmente.

"BLU YO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES PORQUE TE AMO!-grito con lagrimas derramando de sus ojos celestes.

**Bueno por fin la termine. Dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea. Quiero una critca honesta. Diganme lo que necesito hacer para mejorar la cualidad de la historia para que me pueda convertir en un autor por lo menos respetable. Y antes due que me valla quiero manadarle saludos a toda la comunidad de Rio en espanol. Perdon que no tenga accentos y todo eso pero es que escribo usando notepad que ta en ingles y no se cambiar el lenguaje. Por hay nos vemos en Facebook!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic. Tratare de mejorar mi ortografia. Tambien quiero agradecerle a DarkMat por ayudarme con la publicacion de este fic.**

**Tambien pronto publicare mi fic de Halloween 'Desde que llegaste tu' y pondre una previa dos semanas antes del 31 de Octubre. Es mi gusto presentarle capitulo # 2 de mi fic. Disfrutalo! **

**Capitulo 2: Tu que...?**

Pedro, Nico, y Rafael se miraban uno al otro, en estado de shock. Perla tenia la mirada clavada en el piso y Blu en ella mientras un silencio pesadisimo caia entre ambos.

Blu sintio que se le secaba la garganta y la boca. No podia creer lo que le habia dicho Perla. Blu se trago un poco de saliva, y pregunto muy timido:

-Tu q-que?- pregunto

Perla levanto la mirada y no le respondio. Solo se le quedo mirando de tal manera que si la miradas podian matar, Blu se hubiera hecho cenizas.

-Mira Perla, si supiera que tu...- Empezo Blu pero Perla no lo dejo terminar.

-¿Que yo te amaba? Que no era obvio desde que bailamos imbecil, claro, tu siendo la mascota que eres, eres un egoista de corazon-dijo enojada

Blu ahora si se enojo:

-Bueno, el burro hablando de orejas, ¿que no eras TU la que solo deseaba la libertad?, A ti te importaba poco lo que me pasaba a mi-dijo Blu molesto

Perla se le quedo mirando muy dolida. Blu se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y trato de remediarlo.

-Espera yo no- dijo Blu arrepentido

-Mejor callate si Blu? Antes de que digas mas tonterias. Tu largate a Minnisota y yo me voy a la selva, ¿que no era eso el plan?- Perla respondio casi llorando y tomo vuelo, saliendo como una bala de alli.

Blu no supo que hacer. No mas miraba como Perla desaparecia poco a poco de su vida. Con tristeza y con mucho dolor de dio la media vuelta comenzo a caminar asi el santuario hecho pedazos.

-Oigan chicos!- Rafael le dijo de repente a Pedro y Nico.

-¿Que esperan? Tras ella!- mando Rafael

Nico y Pedro se miraron uno al otro y sin decir nada la persiguieron.

Rafael despues volteo a mirar que Blu seguia caminando y volo hacia Blu y atterizo en frente de el.

-Estas bien Blu?- pregunto Rafael

-Siiiii... Estoy bien. No mas que mi vida nunca sera igual y probablemente me pegare un tiro llegando a Minnisota.- dijo Blu con algo de sarcasmo y luego seriamente

Rafael le pego en la mejilla a Blu tumbandolo em el piso.

Blu se confundio. El penso que Rafael lo iba a dar consuelo.

-Y ESO!?- grito Blu molesto sobandose la mejilla.

-No digas eso ni de chiste o a la proxima sera tus ojos. Mira Blu, te pregunto algo, ¿la amas?- pregunto Rafael mirando a Blu directamente a los ojos

-Si, ¿porque?- pregunto Blu confundido

-¿Moririas por ella?- pregunto Rafael nuevamente

-Si...- respondio Blu mas confundido

-¿Algun dia en el futuro quieres tener una familia con ella?- pregunto Rafael nuevamente

-Ehhhh...-exclamo, a Blu le vinieron los colores a la cara.

-...si- respondio muy timido.

-Despues de que confeso su amor por ti, sabiendo que tu tambien la amas. Te vas a ir- dijo Rafael, su intencion ya estaba clara, convencer a Blu para que se quedara

-Bueno...es lo mejor para todos- Blu dijo tristemente bajando la mirada

-¿Es eso...? ¿O es porque tienes miedo enamorarte?-dijo Rafael, Blu levanto la mirada he iba a hablar pero Rafael lo interrumpio

-Mira Blu, no siempre se puede pensar con esto- dijo Rafael poniendo su ala en la cabeza de Blu

-A veces se tiene que actuar con esto- dijo bajando su ala al pecho de Blu.

Blu se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Rafael cuando de pronto escucho a alguien gritando con desesperacion.

-Blu, Rafael!-

Rafael volteo a mirar a Nico y miro que le caia sangre por el pico.

-¿Que paso?- Rafael pregunto pensando lo peor.

Nico apenas pudo hablar mientras trataba de recuperarse.

-Perla...cacatua..pelea...carnaval- dijo entre tragos de aire

Blu se puso mas palido que un papel.

-Pepillo tiene a perla?!- Exclamo horrorizado

-Si- dijo Nico agotado

-Oh no...- dijo Blu lleno de tristeza. Despues con determinacion, empezo a ir hacia el taller de Luiz.

-¿A donde vas Blu?- le pregunto Rafael

-A rescatar a Perla- dijo Blu con una voz decidida

-¿Como? ¿Y quien es este tal Pepillo?-pregunto Rafael

.Encontrare la manera. Cueste lo que me cueste. Y para que estes bien informado, Pepillo es una cacatua que merece morir de la manera mas cruel posible-dijo Blu friamente

Rafael volteo a ver a Nico y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-¿Y Pedro?- pregunto

Nico no mas se quedo callado y bajo la mirada triztemente.

Rafael no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que paso, y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Un amigo, casi hermano, estaba muerto. Despues con una sed de vengaza camino asi al taller al igual que Blu.

**P.R.- Me las pagara..- Fin P.R **

**¿Que piensan? Dejen sus comentarios y criticas. Aunque sean feos XD, no me enojo. Pero tambien no mas no se pasen. **

**xD Bueno aqui esta el cap, nos despedimos Gerard y yo Lel. Bye**


End file.
